


J'ai rendez-vous

by Lyla0i



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Family Drama, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 16:56:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyla0i/pseuds/Lyla0i
Summary: Cet OS est un UA et se passe dans notre monde. Dans l'appartement de Bilbon, celui-ci se replonge dans ses souvenirs. Défi du groupe Papotage, écriture, lecture et bonne humeur, écrit sur la musique The Devil Within de Digital Daggers





	J'ai rendez-vous

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous !
> 
> Pour fêter le printemps, le groupe Papotage, écriture, lecture et bonne humeur a proposé un défi en chanson. Chaque personne dans le groupe a proposé 1 ou 2 chansons et a écrit sur une ou plusieurs des musiques proposées.
> 
> J'ai écrit sur la musique « The Devil Within » de Digital Daggers, proposée par Unepassemiroir.
> 
> Quelques rappels avant de débuter cet OS :
> 
> Comme très souvent avec mes fics celle-ci est déconseillée aux âmes sensibles, homophobes...
> 
> Je tiens à rappeler que les personnages appartiennent à JRR Tolkien, je ne fais que les emprunter !
> 
> Cet OS est un UA et se passe dans notre monde. Dans l'appartement de Bilbon, celui-ci se replonge dans ses souvenirs.
> 
> Merci à Bebec (www.fanfiction.net/ u/4148959/Bebec) pour ses corrections !
> 
> Bonne lecture à tous

Dans le salon d'un petit appartement avec trois chambres : une table à manger, un bureau, une grande bibliothèque, cinq chaises, deux fauteuils, un homme endormi dans l'un d'eux, un buffet, une photo encadrée dessus.

Sur la photo, un homme, les cheveux bouclés couleur cuivre, des yeux noisette rieurs, un sourire heureux, la quarantaine :

Bilbon.

Un autre homme, la quarantaine aussi, des cheveux noirs mi-longs, des yeux bleus profonds, un sourire charmeur :

Thorin.

Un petit blond, environ dix ans, les cheveux courts, les yeux bleus clairs :

Fili.

A ses côtés, un petit brun espiègle, les yeux noisette, environ huit ans :

Kili.

Dans les bras de Fili, un petit garçon d'environ deux ans, les cheveux bouclés, châtains, de grands yeux marrons :

Frodon.

Tous semblent heureux sur cette photo.

Dans la cuisine, vingt ans après la prise de cette photo, Frodon préparait le déjeuner de Bilbon. Son oncle l'avait recueilli à sa naissance suite au décès en couches de sa mère. Bilbon avait cherché son père sans résultats et avait prit soin du petit comme s'il avait été le sien, agrandissant ainsi la famille qu'il formait avec Thorin et les neveux de son grand brun. La sœur de Thorin et son mari lui avaient confié la garde de leurs enfants suite à des problèmes juridiques lorsque les garçons avaient six et quatre ans. Thorin et Bilbon étaient ensemble depuis environ un an et Bilbon avait rapidement emménagé pour aider son amant à gérer les garçons au quotidien. Il y habitait toujours vingt-quatre ans plus tard. Si Frodon y avait toujours sa chambre, il était parti faire ses études dans une autre ville et ne revenait chez son oncle que pour les week-ends et les vacances.

Dans le salon, Frodon regarda tristement son oncle et s'accroupit à ses côtés.

« Oncle Bilbon, le repas est prêt. »

L'homme quitta son fauteuil sans entrain pour aller s'asseoir sur une chaise devant la table à manger. Le couvert était mis pour deux. D'un geste machinal, Bilbon prit les médicaments que Frodon avait mis dans son assiette et posa un regard triste sur les mets. Lui qui avait tant aimé cuisiner avait perdu l'odorat, puis le goût. Si au début il avait continué à cuisiner de mémoire, il avait finit par arrêter lorsqu'il avait perdu l'appétit, lorsque tout ce qu'il pouvait encore sentir se résumait à la douleur, créant des insomnies à peine soulagées par les médicaments. Bilbon passait maintenant presque toutes ses journées assis dans son fauteuil à fixer celui qui était vide en face de lui, plongé dans ses souvenirs. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas gagner cette bataille face au cancer déjà, il ne reconnaissait plus certains visages, ne se rappelait plus de certains noms, ne savait plus ce qu'il venait de faire.

« Mon petit, je voudrais que tu saches que je veillerai toujours sur toi, mais j'ai rendez-vous au ciel et l'heure approche. »

Frodon sentit son cœur se serrer, il prit la main de son oncle et lui répondit en regardant la photo, amenant Bilbon à faire de même.

« Ils veillent sur nous et t'accueilleront quand il sera l'heure. »

Dans ce même appartement vingt ans plus tôt, voilà où ses pensées douloureuses le ramenèrent, de même que cette photo. Il se demandait encore pourquoi il avait demandé à Thorin d'aller chercher les grands à l'école ce jour-là, quelques semaines à peine après que la photo ait été prise. Il était au milieu de l'écriture d'un passage crucial de son roman et avait souhaité ne pas s'interrompre. Si seulement il y était allé, s'il avait prit le temps d'embrasser son amant, ou bien s'il lui avait demandé d'y aller en voiture pour que les enfants ne se retrouvent pas trempés… ils seraient rentrés tous les trois…

Mais ils n'étaient jamais rentrés.

La sonnette avait retenti, Bilbon avait ouvert à un policier et son monde s'était écroulé. S'il n'y avait pas eu Frodon, il les aurait rejoint bien plus tôt.

Mais maintenant Frodon était grand…

Il pouvait le laisser…

Dans le salon, Frodon entendit son oncle ronfler et n'eut pas le cœur à le réveiller pour lui faire savoir qu'il repartait pour la cité universitaire. Gandalf, un ami de longue date de Bilbon n'allait sûrement pas tarder. Le vieil homme venait l'aider à manger et à se coucher lorsque Frodon était absent. Frodon lui laissa une rapide note sur le déroulement du week-end, attrapa son sac, ses clés, son manteau et partit.

Dans la rue, le jeune homme devinait les lumières de son immeuble lorsque son téléphone sonna.

« Allô, oui ? »

« C'est Gandalf. Il nous a quitté. »

Le temps sembla s'arrêter pour Frodon. Des émotions contradictoires l'envahirent : le soulagement d'une part, de savoir que les souffrances de son oncle étaient terminées, un vide immense, une impression de solitude d'autre part. Et puis soudain la tristesse, la peine, le chagrin s'abattirent sur lui.

« Je fais demi-tour, j'arrive »

Il raccrocha et s'effondra au sol, secoué de sanglots silencieux.

Il resta plusieurs minutes prostré ainsi.

Dans la rue, après avoir pleuré tout son saoul, Frodon sécha ses larmes, se leva et partit pour l'appartement où il avait grandi. Il aurait tout le temps de continuer à pleurer son oncle plus tard.

Il devait d'abord le préparer pour son dernier rendez-vous.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère avoir réussi à vous toucher avec ce texte.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser une review.
> 
> J'ai écrit un deuxième OS pour ce challenge : "Tuons-les", n'hésitez pas à aller y faire un tour.
> 
> A bientôt


End file.
